


Bedtime Stories

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After a party at Jade’s manor, Drake and Olivia enjoy the last night in Valtoria doing more just sleeping.





	Bedtime Stories

A cold breeze hit Olivia’s skin as she poured herself another glass of Merlot. She sat on a seating bed at the balcony of Drake’s suite in Valtoria, watching the last guests of the party leave the estate. As the lights were turned off, delicate dots of light sparkled in the dark night and she sighed contently.

Walking into the balcony quietly, Drake sat on the end of the seating bed, taking her by surprise. “Oh my! Is the great Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis daydreaming?”

“Oh, shut up. I was just bored,” she snapped. “Why did it take so long for you to have a simple shower?”

“Well, I had to clean the mess you made on my bedsheets first. Since when do you squirt?”

“It’s a little something I learned in the past few years. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I never said I didn’t,” he replied with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Olivia took his hand, guided him to the bed and rested her feet on his lap. He reached for them, his thumbs firmly rubbing each one at the time, undoing the notches on the heels, sole and balls. Smalls waves of pleasure spread up her ankles and legs and she bit her lip to suppress a moan. “Why are you spoiling me?”

“Because this will be my bargain chip to get you to do whatever I want,” a corner of his mouth quirked up.

“Well played, Walker. But I’ll require more than your massage expertise to get me to do what you want.”

“All right. What do I need to do to fuck that tight ass and come all over your tits and face?” His eyes went dark as he enunciated each word.

“You can tell about your conquests,” a devilish smile crossed her lips.

“I’ve already told you about them.”

“Not with the gory details,” she pulled one of her feet away and began to massage it slowly against his crotch.

“You’re weird, Nevrakis.”

“I never judged your voyeur tendencies and lingerie kinks and I even helped you sometimes. You don’t get to judge me for being curious,” she replied, throwing her hair back to expose her hard peaks under her black satin nightgown.

Drake inhaled sharply, his blood responding to the stimulation of her foot and racing towards his member. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Tell me about Madeleine.”

“She’s a bottom. She did whatever I told her to do, but she liked to talk back to provoke me, she curses a lot, enjoys spanking and rough sex.”

“Hmm… That explains why Leo endured three years with her. But don’t mind me, go on.”

“She’s dirty, surprisingly slutty. Never wear panties.”

“Aww… You don’t have a souvenir of hers for your lingerie collection.”

“I do, actually. Teal organza thong custom made for her engagement party with Liam,” he grinned.

“Taking the prize Liam didn’t want, huh?”

“He can’t think straight when he’s in love. He only sees Jade,” he rolled eyes.

“You’re so right about that. The only night I spent with him, he had spent months on a dry spell because of that stupid Italian girl,” she rolled eyes.

“Sir Francesco’s daughter?”

“The very same.”

“God, that girl was loud.”

“Did you hit that?”

“Yup,” he smiled slyly.

“While they were dating?” She gawked.

“What?!? No… She came after me during that dinner in Capri. She was all sad and heartbroken because Liam barely said two words besides ‘good evening’ to her and spent the night talking about politics and staring at Jade.”

“You do like to comfort women with sex,” she smirked.

“Sure I do. They’re needy and horny, I’m a great fuck, everybody wins,” he grinned, his fingers making a slight pressure on the bridge of her foot as his member began to throb under his sweatpants.

“Let’s see if you’re really that good. Tell me about Kiara.”

“Ah, Kiara… She is pretty impressive in bed. Great oral skills.”

“Really?”

“That little mouth of hers can do wonders. She did everything I wanted, never said no.”

“She’s in love with you.”

“She’s pretty mad at me right now.”

“Oh, please. If you say want to piss in her mouth, she’ll kneel before you and drink your urine as if she’s drinking a glass of Barbaresco,” she scoffed. “Tell me more about her.”

“She likes it dirty. She likes being called bad, slut, getting spanked. I left so many marks on her one night and the next morning Penelope asked her if she was being threatened by someone.”

Olivia laughed. “God, Penelope is so clueless. Is she the only girl in court you didn’t fuck?”

“I didn’t fuck all women.”

Olivia stared at him, pursing her lips.

“I didn’t. And Penelope isn’t my type.”

“Why? Isn’t she needy enough for you just because she’s a virgin? I’m surprised you didn’t want to pop her cherry.”

“Nah… She’s too innocent. Just thinking about feels weird, let alone doing it. Ezekiel can have that.”

“Kiara’s brother?” She laughed. “Her innocence will remain intact for a long time then.”

“How so?”

“He looks like a virgin to me. Probably wanks a lot after he wakes up, feels guilty and goes to the bathroom to shower.”

Drake cocked an eyebrow. “Do you always analyze men’ sexual behaviors, even if you haven’t been with them?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun. Come on, ask me about anyone.”

“Hmm…” he placed her left foot on the bed and reached for the right one, taking it away from his crotch to massage it. “Bertrand.”

“You had to go there, didn’t you?” She pursed her lips.

“You said anyone,” he smirked.

“Fine,” she said, placing her left foot on his crotch again and smirking at his growing bulge. “I heard him with a girl in a Beaumont Bash a few years ago. By the sounds of their skins slapping, the furniture moving and the girl’s muffled whimpers, it was rough. But he didn’t make a sound. Just a few commands in her ear, heavy breathing, low sexy grunts.”

Drake shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

“The girl was loving it though. The louder she was, the faster he thrust her. And she kept calling him Daddy.”

Drake grimaced.

“And she begged a lot.  _'Oh, Daddy, please! Stretch my pussy, Daddy!’_ ” Olivia’s mocking voice tone sounded a lot like Savannah’s.

“Alright, you made your point,” Drake gave her a disgusted look.

“ _'Oh, yes, Daddy! Fuck my ass too!’_ ”

“Eww! Stop it!” He bellowed.

Olivia cackled. “Just so you know, he was with the Duke of Domvallier’s daughter, not Savannah. But I did catch her listening…”

“Liv, for the love of–”

“Okaaaaay,” she lifted her palms defensively. “We can talk about the little brother then.”

“Fine by me.”

“You know he banged Adelaide, right?”

“I think everyone in court knows. The woman can’t stop chasing him around.”

“He always acted like he didn’t like it. But what if I tell you he does?”

“Oooh… Did you hear them?” Drake grinned.

“Better. I saw him with an older woman and he called her Adelaide several times.”

Drake’s jaw went slack.

“He had this woman bent over on the desk study at the last Beaumont Bash. A lot of hair pulling, breast play, some choking. And he’s big.”

“How big?”

She gestured with her hands the approximated size.

“Damn…”

“Yeah.”

“Now tell me about the people you did hook up with.”

“Well, Leo is–”

“Leo?” He pulled back surprised. “I thought you were going to talk about Neville, or Tariq, or the one night stand with Liam.”

“If you want me to be wet for you, I can’t talk about the lousy fuck I had with those two. And I know you want to know how Liam is like, but I’m saving the best for last,” she teased.

Drake rolled eyes, but his hands continued to massage her foot. “Go on.”

“Sex with Leo is breathtaking. His body is amazing, he’s versatile, so I could be top and bottom with him. He let me finger him, he likes choking, impact play, sensation play, exhibitionism. He’d be the perfect sex partner except for the fact that he dislikes loud sex,” she curled up her lips in a snarl.

“Aww… He broke your heart with that, didn’t he?”

“Ugh…”

“No one is perfect, Liv.”

“Liam is. Even heartbroken and slightly drunk like when we hooked up, he was just to die for. Perfect body, great Dom, excellent dirty talking, capable of giving orals until dawn, he likes sex toys and roleplays…” she sighed.

“You do remember your perfect sex partner already found his perfect sex partner and he’s going to marry her soon, don’t you?” Drake pointed out.

“Details,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Wait, how do you know she is his perfect sex partner?”

“The real question here is how don’t  _you_  know? Everyone knows because they do it anywhere! Literally. If you go somewhere and the Cordonian Royal guard is blocking the entrance, it’s because Liam is in there fucking her. She’s loud and he loves it, she encourages his kinks, they’re in love. They’re like the poster couple for romantic porn,” Drake mocked.

“Do you still listen to them, don’t you?”

“Even when I don’t want to.”

They laughed.

“Man, I need to switch rooms with someone who doesn’t sleep next to theirs,” Drake jested.

“Switch with me.”

They laughed louder.

“So, are you ready, Liv? Because you know I am,” he said, taking her foot from his stiff bulge and kissing her toes one by one.

“Mmm… Almost,” she murmurs. “We forgot somebody.”

“Who?”

“Hana,” she smirked.

“She’s a virgin.” His lips were pressed into a thin hard line.

“But she’s not innocent like Penelope. She is one of the closest friends of the horny future Queen and they like to have those sleepovers to watch stupid romantic movies and talk about sex. Plus we both know good girls are the dirtiest ones.”

“Olivia…”

“Indulge me and I’ll do whatever you want.” She crawled on the bed to sit beside him and one of her hands slide down his stomach and under his sweatpants, fishing his stiff member out of it.

“Alright,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing the firm and thrilling touch of Olivia’s hand around his cock. “Hana is a slender woman, but she takes advantage of her delicate form while she enjoys the touch of her own hand running through her body. She knows how to please herself in different ways because she does it a lot more she would ever admit. And she loves it.”

His breath quickened as Olivia’s hand move up and down his shaft and the memories of Hana flood his mind. “She loves touching her wet pussy, making her clit swollen from humping her pillows– Shit, that’s so good!”

“Keep talking, Walker,” Olivia purred.

“Hana is quiet, but her soft moans can reverberate in your mind for hours. She gets off thinking about people she’s close to. Jade and Liam, Maxwell, Kiara and–”

“And you.”

“Yeah… God, I’m so close,” Drake threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“Tell me how she finishes.”

“She rolls on the bed, moving back and forth on the pillow between her legs,” he stopped talking as his breath caught. “She pinches her nipples an– Fuck, I’m coming!”

“Continue.”

“She comes all over the pillow, her body trembles, slick with sweat–Aaah!” Drake clenched his fist on the bedsheets, his seed spreading over his abs, his legs, and Olivia’s hand.

“Was it good to come with Hana?”

“It was– what?”

Olivia laughed. “This was very informative.”

His face went pale.

“Gee, Drake! If anyone else saw your face right now, they’d think you have a crush on Hana,” she smirked. “Now, snap out of it and fuck me with your tongue.”

Drake cleared his throat, positioned his head between her legs and lowered his voice. “Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
